trinefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Fongor/brudnopis
thumb|200px|Gislana z Alycon Gislan of Alcyon Nine Parchments - Gislan of Alcyon “By the groves of Alcyon, we will find those Parchments!” – Gislan of Alcyon Favourite spell: Poison Flower There is something satisfying about planting flowers, and Gislan does not discriminate when it comes to what kind of flowers are in question. Gislan is the youngest member of a coven of verdant witches. She hails from Alcyon, the sacred island of trees, and was sent to the Astral Academy as part of an exchange program – the witches share their knowledge of the verdant healing arts with one of the wizards in exchange for the wisdom imparted upon Gislan at the Academy. Gislan’s journey in the wizarding world so far has left her cynical and homesick, but she cannot leave the Astral Academy before completing her spellbook. However, something strange has just happened in the Academy Library — there might be an opportunity to Seize the Moment, and Gislan might return home sooner than she’d anticipated… In addition to Gislan, there are still a few more would-be wizards hungry for their Nine Parchments and waiting to be introduced. See them soon! Trójnia thumb|Trójnia w napisach końcowych [[Trine 3.]] }[[Plik: }|170px|link= }]] Szablon:Misje i Lokacje Lokacje Lokacje to obszary występujące w kolejnych częściach gry. Wiele takowych ma swoje odpowiedniki w kilku częściach trylogii, jak chociażby Akademia Astralna. Lokacje są podzielone poziomy, a na każdym z nich możemy zdobyć z góry określone maksimum Mikstur Doświadczenia, bądź Trójniokątów. Do lokacji przypisany jest ten szablon, który należy umieszczać na stronach misjii i lokacji: Amadeusz Amadeusz Wspaniały, jest postacią grywalną we wszystkich częściach trylogii Trine. Jest pierwszą z trójki bohaterów, którą poznajemy w Trine podczas poziomu Akademia Astralna. Wyposażenie Amadeusz nosi dość stereotypową szatę czarodzieja i tiarę. Do tego "pantalony", jak to sam określił i sandały. Nosi się w barwach morskich, złota i czerwieni. Ma też magiczną laskę, ale zawsze gdy przejmujemy nad nim kontrolę, czaruje on przy pomocy rąk. Z racji, że jest to dosyć trudna sztuka, można wnioskować, że nie jest aż tak nieudacznym czarodziejem, jak gra go portetuje, jednak z drugiej strony nie wiadomo czy trudność w czarowaniu rękoma, ma również byt w uniwersum Trine. Charakter Amadeusz to typ mędrca i przewodnika całej trójki, lecz zarazem największy z ich trojga tchórz. Jego intelekt, choć wielki, był niejednokrotnie umniejszany przez Zoyę, dopóki jej nie zaimponował myśleniem analitycznym, skupionym na korzyściach finansowych, gdy odkryli razem krasnoludzką bibliotekę w dodatku do Trine 2 Goblińska groźba. Losy Amadeusz jest studentem magii. Jako jedyny mag nie opuścił sanktuarium, by walczyć z nieumarłymi, ponieważ zmagał się ze skutkami ubocznymi przyrządzonej przez niego nieudanej mikstury sztucznej kuli ognistej - dwutygodniowym (wg. wersji angielskiej czterodniowym) snem. Pod koniec pierwszej części bierze ślub z Margaret i rodzą mu się Trojaczki. dokończenia Zdolności Zdolności to różnorodne akcje Bohaterów, będące w ścisłym związku z Umiejętnościami do ustawienia - ich rozwinięciem. Przywołanie Amadeusz może przywołać metalowe: *pudełka, rysując kwadrat bądź kółko *deski, rysując linię *lewitujące platformy, rysując trójkąt ~W Trine 3 można przyzwać jedynie pudełko. Ma jednak ono zwiększony potencjał bojowy.~ Odpowiedzialny przycisk: LPM, w Trine 3 F Skradanie się Dostępne w Trine 3. Mało praktyczne i służy raczej do zabawy. Użyte z rozpędu umożliwia ślizg. Odpowiedzialny przycisk: *''Ctrl - w Trine 3'' Lewitacja Jedyna zdolność, która nie jest rozwijana przez umiejętności do ustawienia. W Trine i Trine 2 pozwala na poruszanie rozmaitymi obiektami - w tym przywołanymi. W Trine 3 można nimi także rzucać, wymuszać gwałtowne runięcie oraz przesuwać w głębi. Odpowiedzialny przycisk: PPM - poruszanie LPM - rzut, wymuszenie runięcia ŚPM - przesuwanie w głębi Zdolność Extra Zdolność extra występuje jedynie w Trine 2 i pozwala na magnetyzowanie przywołanych obiektów w celu ich "sklejenia". Odpowiedzialny przycisk: F Umiejętności do ustawienia w Trine *Skrzynie: **Dwie szkrzynie **Trzy skrzynie *Deska: **Dwie deski **Trzy deski *Lewitująca platforma: **Drewniana platforma **Wybuchowa platforma Umiejętności do ustawienia w Trine 2 *Łuk: **Lodowa Strzała Koszt: 1 **Podwójna Lodowa Strzała Koszt: 2 *Ognisty Łuk: **Wzmocniona Strzała Koszt: 2 **Wybuchowa Strzała Koszt: 3 *Broń Extra **Pole Niskograwitacyjne Koszt: 4 *Skradanie się **Niewidzialność Koszt: 1 **Przebranie z kamuflarzem Koszt: 3